Tri-Kingdom Picnic (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the picnic event itself, look here. "Tri-Kingom Picnic" is the tenth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary Sofia attends a royal picnic between three different kingdoms, but when the pressure of winning causes the other kids to not play, Sofia shows James how to be a good sport. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Sofia * James Supporting characters: * Amber * Roland II * Miranda * Baileywick * Princess Jun * Prince Jin (first appearance) * Emperor Quon (first full appearance) * Empress Lin-Lin (first appearance) * Princess Maya * Prince Khalid * Princess Leena (first full appearance) * Queen Anya (first appearance) * King Nasir (first appearance) Villains: * None Other characters: * Suzette * Marcie Locations * Tri-Kingdom Picnic (only appearance) * Wei-Ling (first appearance; drawing only; cameo) * Khaldoun (first appearance; drawing only; cameo) * Enchancia (drawing only) Objects * Apples * Carrot * Golden Chalice (only appearance) * Oranges Vehicles * Flying stage coaches Cast Songs * "Picnic of the Year" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Laurie Israel and Rachel Ruderman * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as , Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as , Tim Gunn as Baileywick, G.K. Bowes as Empress Lin-Lin, James Sie as Emperor Quon, Michaela Zee as Princess Jun, Olivia Grace as Princess Maya, Brian Lee as Prince Jin, Khamani Griffin as Prince Khalid, Sarah Mitchell as Princess Leena * Additional Voices: Travis Willingham, G.K. Bowes * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Viki Anderson, Holly Forsyth, Eddy Houchins, David Scott Smith * Color Stylist: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo, Tyler Gentry * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Cathy Jones, Misty Marsden, Lonnie Lloyd, Suzanne Hirota Burks * Timing Directors: Woody Yocum, Mircea Kyle Mantta, Connor Flynn * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editors: Joe Molinari, Pieter Kaufman * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: Leo Riley, Jessie Slipchinsky * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Secretary: Mallory Hara * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia the First: The Floating Palace DVD on April 8, 2014. * Disney Press published a book adaptation called The Royal Games on January 21, 2014. * While the Tri-Kingdom Area has been mentioned before, this episode reveals which of the three kingdoms are involved: Khaldoun, Wei-Ling, and Enchancia. Errors * Prince Khalid introduces himself to Sofia as if they've never met. Khalid and Sofia had met before in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes